Central processing units (CPU) are designed for general purpose computing and do not contain specialized graphics hardware for performing fixed-function graphics operations like texture sampling, rasterization and output blending. CPU hardware, unlike graphics hardware, was not designed for hiding memory latency with large numbers of threads.